To Like and To Love
by Maiden of the Moonlight Bliss
Summary: I sank down on the floor and started crying. Why am I crying? Why am I crying for him? Why? He always annoys me…why am I crying for him? Then it hit me! The answer was simple.


This is my first fanfic so please correct me with my wrong grammars. Besides I'm not an English woman to start up with. Heheheh... Please review!!!

* * *

It was a very peaceful morning in the Hinamori household until…

"Waahhh! H-Hentai Nek-ko M-Mimi! What are you doing on MY bed!" yelled our heroine named Hinamori Amu. Ikuto smirked. 'Something is different with him today…I wonder what…,' thought our heroine.

"You clung to me all night. Have you forgotten that you asked me to stay with you last night because my little strawberry is scared of the storm?" Ikuto smirked while our heroine blushed a faint pink. "I asked you to stay last night but not in my bed," Amu muttered.

Ran, Miki, and Su woke up because of the commotion caused by the pink-haired gal and the blue-haired hottie. Ran looked at the clock and started to panic. "Amu-chan you're going to be late! Didn't Tadase-kun asked you out today?" Ran said in a panicked tone.

"Waahhh! I forgot. What shall I wear? What shall I wear?" Amu said in a panicked tone while digging through her closet. "Need help?" a smirking Ikuto asked. Amu had long forgotten that Ikuto was there. And by now, she was digging through her drawer for her underwear. "HENTAI!!!," Hinamori Amu boomed. our heroine shoved the cat boy out of her room and started panicking again.

-Tadase's POV-

'Hinamori-san is late…did something happened to her?' I started panicking but stopped when I saw the girl I've been waiting for.

"Gomen Tadase-kun…," Hinamori-san panted.

"It's okay." I smiled at her and she blushed. We walked towards the Amusement Park which contained a lot of memories of Ikuto nii-san, the Guardians, and most especially, Hinamori-san. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a girl walked pass me. She looks familiar…wait…sh-she's…"Kaname-san!," I called out to the girl. The girl turned back and smiled at me.

"Tadase-kun? Is that really you? It's been years since we last saw each other!," Kaname chirped happily.

-Kaname's POV-

I saw a girl beside Tadase-kun. Is she his girlfriend? I've got to admit that she's cute. I could feel jealousy run through my veins. Fortunately, I know how to hide my feelings from anyone and to anyone.

I've always loved Tadase-kun. It started longer than I can remember. We've been best friends for almost an eternity. Even though we almost spent our life time together, he never noticed my feelings for him. How I've always loved him, comforted him, and supported him through all those years.

"Oi Tadase-kun, is she your girlfriend? She's cute?!," I asked as casually as one can do. "Um n-no…," Tadase-kun said but I heard him mutter 'at least not yet.' I felt my heart crush into a million pieces. "I better go," I winked at Tadase-kun as a sign of good luck.

-Amu's POV-

"T-Tadase-kun…," I could feel myself heat up by just saying his name.

"I'll buy us some ice cream. What flavor do you like?," my prince asked me. "Ch-Chocolate." I hate stuttering especially in front of Tadase. People will think that I'm weak. "Wait here," Tadase-kun said as he guided me to the bench. "H-Hai!," when would I learn to stop stuttering like this?

After a little while, Tadase came back and gave me my ice cream. "Arigato Tadase-kun." I smiled at him and he blushed. I looked down and at him again. He blushing must've been my imagination. "Don't mention it Hinamori-san," Tadase said to me while looking at his vanilla-flavored ice cream.

-3rd Person's POV-

Just as Amu's tensed aura started to decrease, someone appeared. And guess who. It's our favorite cat boy Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Ikuto licked Amu's ice cream. "AHHH! NEKO MIMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!," Amu yelled.

"Ohayo Ikuto nii-san," Tadase smiled at Ikuto which Ikuto gladly returned. "Oi Tadase. Can I talk to you privately?," Ikuto asked casually. "Okay. I'll be right back Hinamori-san.," Tadase said.

"What is it that you want to talk about Ikuto-nii san?," Tadase inquired.

"It's about Amu," Ikuto coolly said.

"You know that I won't give up Ikuto nii-san right?," Tadase said.

"I know that. I just want you to take care of Amu for me," Ikuto said.

"Are you backing out?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"Because-"

-Amu's POV-

'What's taking them so long?' I saw Ikuto approach me. "Hey can I ask you a favor?," Ikuto asked me casually. 'A favor?!' I almost choke out. 'Is this some kind of a joke?' "I guess so… as long as it is not anything perverted Hentai."

"Meet me at the park later at 7:00pm," Ikuto said. More like command.

"Okay."

As Ikuto walked away from me, I saw a lot of girls glaring daggers at me and a lot of girls drooling over him as if he was a god. Well he is handsome…wait…did I just thought that? Suddenly a lot more girls started drooling over him. I felt a fang of jealousy…wait a minute…hold it right there! Did I just feel jealousy? I love Tadase right? Or do I?

-3rd Person's POV-

The day went by fast and it was now time for Amu to say goodbye to Tadase who was at the Hinamori household's porch. "Arigato for taking me at the Amusement Park today Tadase-kun," Amu said.

As Amu opened the Hinamori household's front door…

"Hinamori-san!," Tadase called out and our heroine turned around.

Kaname was passing by when she saw the scene so she decided to hide.

Tadase approached Amu and gulped. "Hinamori-san…I like you. I mean I really like you. Not just Amulet Heart but the real you," Tadase said it really fast but fortunately, Amu heard all of it.

Kaname, who was still hiding, could feel her heart ache. She started to grip her shirt and then gasp for air. Fortunately…or maybe unfortunately, the duo didn't notice her.

"Give me time to think of it Tadase-kun," Amu slowly said.

"I'll give you all the time you need. And always remember that I'll wait for you Hinamori-san," Tadase said.

"Arigato gozaimasu Tadase-kun," Amu said while walking towards her room. The charas witnessed everything and were flabbergasted by the scene.

Amu plopped down on her bed. Her head was full of thoughts and questions that can be answered only by one decision. Who does she love and who does she like. Her charas approached her.

Tadase took one last look at the Hinamori household when he heard a bang. He turned around to see his childhood friend Kaname lying on the ground. Tadase carried Kaname to the nearest hospital.

-Amu's POV-

"Why didn't you say yes Amu-chan? You've been dreaming for this to happen since the first time you met him," Ran asked me.

"I don't know. You're right that it was what I've always dreamed of but I've got this feeling inside me that wants to tell me something. And I don't know what. It confuses me and all." I sighed.

"I know what is inside you and what her message is. But you need to realize it on your own," Miki mysteriously said. I looked at her and so did my other charas. Miki opened her egg and threw a piece of paper with a blue ribbon on it. Then she went inside her egg. I picked up the paper, untied the ribbon and read it.

_Oi perverted kid! Don't forget to go to the park tonight! –Ikuto_

I closed my eyes and unintentionally fell asleep.

-Tadase's POV-

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes…except for the fact that her brain was slightly damaged and she couldn't remember some things for a while." the doctor said to me.

"How long until she remembers everything?"

"It depends on her. I've got other patients to see so I'll just go. If you want to visit her, turn right from this hallway. It's the first door," the doctor replied.

"Thank you." I quickly went into her hospital room and saw her crying.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She continued to sob but now, a lot more quiet.

-3rd Person's POV-

Amu woke up and looked at the clock. It said 10:03pm.

-Amu's POV-

I suddenly remembered that I have to meet up with Ikuto. Nah…he must have left already. I looked at the windows and saw that it was raining **VERY** hard. I decided to sleep but my conscience won't let me. I sighed. I took my jacket and my umbrella and went to the park. When I reached the park, I saw that nobody was there. Just then I heard a voice.

"I…knew…you…would…come…Amu…," the voice said weakly. I looked at the direction of the voice and saw no other than Ikuto. He then fainted with a violin in hand. I carried him to my home. My mother and father looked at me. My father started crying.

"My little daughter is growing up…," my father said. I sweatdropped. "Mom, can you help me carry him upstairs to my room?" I asked mom.

"Why don't you ask your dad? He is stronger than me…," my mother asked. I sighed. "How can he help me when he's crying like a child?" I said in my cool&spicy tone. "Okay," my mom replied.

Together, my mom and I carried Ikuto to my room. My mom went downstairs to get some clothes, medicine, food, and an ice bag for Ikuto. I sighed. He woke up but still a little weak. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him and we met into a kiss. I blushed deeply. But I've got to admit that I'm enjoying the kiss. Just then Ikuto pulled out. I was about to ask him why he kissed me when my mother busted through the door.

I helped Ikuto change his clothes while he's smirking and teasing me weakly and I'm blushing very hard. I helped him eat and gave him his medicine. After a while, he fell asleep on my bed.

"Why is the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto here Amu?" mom asked me.

"W-Wait Hold it! How did you know that he is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Didn't you know that he is the most famous violinist here in Japan?"

"I've always known that he is a good violinist. In fact, he's the best one I've ever known. But I didn't know that he was that famous."

"Now you know. It's late. You need to sleep. If there is something you need, tell me. I'll be at my room okay?"

"Hai. Arigato."

My mother went to her room.

"Now…where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked out loud. Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to my bed. I blushed once again. I found it comfortable in his arms and I fell asleep.

-3rd Person's POV

The next morning, Amu woke up and Ikuto was nowhere to be found. Amu looked out to her balcony door and saw a letter. She picked it up, untied the ribbon, and read the letter.

_My dear strawberry,_

_Thanks for taking care of me. Sayonara. I hope destiny would let us cross paths again. If you want to see me go, go to the airport at 11:00 Am.-Ikuto_

Su opened her egg to see Amu crying. She woke up Ran and Miki and pointed to Amu.

-Amu's POV-

"Why are you crying desu?" I saw Su looked at me worriedly. Am I really crying? I touched my cheeks and found them wet. And I realized that I really am crying. I tried to answer Su but no voice came out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:47am. I hurriedly went outside my home and started running. I went to the bus station. I could see people looking at me. I shook the thought away and hurriedly went into the bus. When I reached the airport, it was already 11:30 am. I sank down on the floor and started crying. Why am I crying? Why am I crying for him? Why? He always annoys me…why am I crying for him? Then it hit me! The answer was simple.

I realized now how much I love him and how he tried to show how much he loves me. He always protects me even though he was a part of Easter. All those years…he waited for me and loved me without me knowing. And now, it's too late to say that I love him too.

I heard a violin playing nearby. Strange. It calmed my broken heart. Only one can play a song that could calm me down. And that person is-

"Jeez Amu…why are you-"

I ran to him and hugged him tightly, afraid that if I let go, he'll disappear forever. "I thought…you were gone," I sobbed as I buried my head in his chest and gripped his shirt tightly. I looked back to his face. "Ikuto-kun…I love you." I finally said it at last. I thought he was going to smirk. But he smiled. A real natural smile…which turned into a smirk.

"You really love me that much huh Amu? You went here wearing your night gown, your hair in a mess, and without slippers," Ikuto smirked at me. I looked at myself and indeed, my hair was messy, I'm in my nightgown, and I have no slippers. I then realized that there were reporters around us. And the whole crowd was staring at us. I felt myself blushing a deep dark red. I just realized that I went to the airport wearing my nightgown. It was soon forgotten when Ikuto grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me passionately. I could care less that the reporters were taking a video clip of our kiss. And tomorrow's headline for the news would be **"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO KISSED A GIRL IN A NIGHTGOWN**.**" **All that matters to me now is that I'm here with Ikuto. And that I love him. We parted after minutes which seemed like hours for me and Ikuto.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me," I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I would never leave you because you're coming with me." Ikuto carried me bridal style. "I already asked your parents if you could go and they said yes," Ikuto informed me. Ikuto kissed me in the lips again.

"I love you Amu-koi."

"I love you too Ikuto-koi."

-Tadase's POV-

Kaname-san will you be alright?!

* * *

I'm planning to do a sequel about Tadase and my OC Kaname. Please tell me if it's good or bad!!!


End file.
